Dejaría todo
by yunypotter19
Summary: Este es otro con canción espero que les guste.


Canción Lo dejaría todo de Chayanne, es el segundo que escribo con canción espero que os guste, aquí os lo dejo:

_**Dejaría todo:**_

Maldita sea, no la veo por ninguna parte esto es desesperante y pensar que lo último que nos dijimos o más bien que ella me dijo fue que no me quería volver a ver.

Maldito momento en el que se me ocurrió decir esa cantidad de idioteces, malditos celos y todo por no ser capaz de decirle lo que siento por ella.

No la encuentro, esto es desesperante, la necesito a mi lado me encuentro solo una vez más sin ella a mi lado.

Pero no me preocupa lo mal que yo este, la necesito a ella el saber que esta bien que no le ha pasado nada.

Yo ya he terminado con ese odioso y despreciable ser, necesito verla saber que esta bien, por esa maldita pelea no la pude proteger y no se como esta.

Estoy corriendo por todos lados de Hosmeade, donde se ha dado la última batalla, levanto mi vista a la fuente que se encuentra en mitad de la plaza de Hosmeade, y allí en el suelo hay alguien, me acercó para descubrir que es ella.

**_He intentado casi todo para protegerte,_**

_**Mientras el mundo se derriba todo aquí a mis pies,**_

_**Mientras aprendo de esta soledad que desconozco**_

**_Me vuelvo a preguntar quizás si sobreviviré._**

-Hermione, por favor despierta no me hagas esto, Hermione no quiero que te vayas por favor Hermione mírame.- la zarandeo un poco, esta inconsciente o eso quiero creer, no podría soportar que estuviese muerta no ella no, y menos por que yo no estuve allí para protegerla, no es justo no lo es.

_**Por que sin ti me queda la conciencia helada y vacía,**_

_**Por que sin ti me dado cuenta amor que no renaceré**_

_**Por que yo he ido más haya del límite de la desolación**_

_**Mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma ya no tienen conexión**_

_**Y yo te juro que.**_

-No podré seguir si no estas a mi lado, Hermione, entiende que si tú te vas mi corazón se va contigo, y sin él mi cuerpo no podrá seguir, mi alma te seguirá hasta el confín del mundo, Hermione entiende que si te vas yo me voy contigo.- la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, y mis lágrimas no se quieren quedar en mis ojos no me hacen caso, salen sin remedio, y no quiero por que así estoy aceptando que ella no estará a mi lado y no eso no.

_**Lo dejaría todo por que te quedaras,**_

_**Mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión**_

_**Después de todo estas rompiendo nuestros lazos**_

**_Y dejas en pedazos este corazón._**

**_Mi piel también la dejaría mi nombre, mi fuerza, hasta mi propia vida._**

**_Y que más da perder si te llevas del todo mi fe._**

_**Que no dejaría.**_

-Hermione, te lo entrego todo, me cambio por ti déjame ser yo el que se vaya no tú, déjame una vez más protegerte como siempre, no me dejes cargar también con tú perdida, por favor no te vayas vuelve a mi lado.-

**_Duelen más tus cosas buenas cuando estas ausente,_**

_**Yo se que es demasiado tarde para remediar,**_

_**No me queda bien valerme de diez mil excusas,**_

**_Cuando definitivamente se que ahora te vas._**

-Te veo con once años cuando me arreglaste las gafas, recuerdo que pensé que eras una listilla de esas que se la daban de saber mucho, pero confieso que eso era lo mejor de ti, pues gracias a eso me libraste de muchas cosas.

Hermione por favor despierta se que no me perdonaras por lo que te dije en la sala común hoy, pero al menos déjame darte mi razón, déjame explicarte el por que de eso, despierta para poder decírtelo.-

_**Aunque te vuelva a repetir que estoy muriendo día a día,**_

_**Aunque también estés muriendo tú no me perdonaras,**_

_**Aunque sin ti haya llegando al límite de la desolación.**_

_**Mi cuerpo mi mente y mi alma ya no tienen conexión.**_

**_Sigo muriéndome._**

-Aunque no me escuches, que se que si lo haces, Hermione perdóname, no pude controlarme mis celos eran demasiados, no pude impedir enfadarme al ver que tú no te dabas cuenta, Hermione me enamore de ti, no pude evitarlo.

¿Entiendes el por que necesito que vuelvas, ¿entiendes por qué si no lo haces yo me iré contigo, Hermione si tú no estas no tengo nada por lo que seguir y me reuniré contigo.-

_**Lo dejaría todo por que te quedaras,**_

_**Mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión**_

_**Después de todo estas rompiendo nuestros lazos**_

**_Y dejas en pedazos este corazón._**

_**Mi piel también la dejaría mi nombre, mi fuerza, hasta mi propia vida**_

_**Y que más da perder si te llevas del todo mi fe.**_

Estoy tan metido en conseguir que ella me mire, que no me importa nada de mi alrededor, siento una caricia en mi mejilla y esperanzado me aparto de ella un poco, para encontrarme con ese ámbar tan preciado para mí y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Estoy aquí Harry, yo también me enamore de ti, perdóname no habértelo dicho antes, pero no podía ahh.- veo como ella cierra los ojos por el dolor y la abrazo a mí intentando calmárselo.

-Harry tienes que seguir adelante, tienes que sobrevivir por mí.- yo le niego con la cabeza, no podré seguir no si ella no esta a mi lado, no puedo y no quiero seguir si eso es así.

Siento sus labios con los míos en un beso, que se convierte en el primero de nosotros dos y el último pues después de separarse cae sobre mi pecho y ahora se que esta muerta sin ninguna duda.

Y mis lágrimas salen por si solas

_**Lo dejaría todo por que te quedaras,**_

_**Mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión,**_

_**Después de todo estas rompiendo nuestros lazos**_

**_Y dejas en pedazos este corazón._**

_**Mi piel también la dejaría, mi nombre, mi fuerza, hasta mi propia vida.**_

**_Y que más da perder si te llevas del todo mi fe._**

Me encuentro en mi mundo encerrado abrazando a Hermione con todas mis fuerzas, no quiero soltarla quiero irme con ella pero no me atrevo, soy un cobarde, pero sin ella no tengo esperanzas de seguir.

Oigo unos pasos acercarse levanto mi vista para encontrarme con unos ojos azules, fríos como el hielo, y una mirada intensa de odio fija en mí, nunca antes me había alegrado de verlo como en ese momento, pues con sus ojos me decía que me iba a matar.

_**Lo dejaría todo por que te quedaras,**_

_**Mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión**_

_**Después de todo estas rompiendo nuestros lazos**_

_**Y dejas en pedazos este corazón.**_

_**Mi piel también la dejaría mi nombre, mi fuerza hasta mi propia vida.**_

_**Y que más da perder si te llevas del todo mi fe.**_

Y veo el rayo verde dirigirse a mí y mis últimas palabras son para esa persona:

-Gracias por llevarme con ella.- me mira asombrado, al ver que abrazo a Hermione contra mí, que irónico, a pesar de haber matado a Voldemort voy a morir, pero no por él sino por uno de sus mortinfagos, nada más y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy a este le debo el poder reunirme con ella.

…………………………………Fin………………………………………

Bueno eso es todo hasta otra buybuy.


End file.
